Country
by Xavierre
Summary: "Aku tidak akan benar-benar melepaskan negara jika ia tidak punya kekuatan yang tangguh. ...Dan America punya itu." Pendek, maybe OOC, slight USUK. RnR?


=###=

Disclaimer:

Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

=###=

**WARNING: USUK, OC, ****OOC****, pendek, human name used, related with revolutionary war, abal, sejarah yang asal-asalan dan sangat ngaco, absurd, typo**

=###=

Australia membersihkan kacamatanya ala bangsawan. Kemudian mata hijau pemuda itu melirik sang personifikasi Inggris dengan tatapan tajam. "Orang buangan jangan kebanyakan gaya," cibir Malaysia sinis. Australia ganti melirik tajam pada pemuda Melayu. "Berisik, bocah."

Hong Kong menghela napas mendengar bacotan keduanya. Semestinya sekarang ia dapat menonton televisi bersama Taiwan, atau jalan-jalan bersama Iceland (itu karena Iceland yang menawarinya). Lelaki Asia itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari panjangnya ke meja. "Jadi, alis ulat bulu, aku mau tanya," kata Malaysia sebelum ia berdeham sok formal. "Tanya sih tanya saja, tidak pakai menghina, git!" sergah Arthur. Alis corettebalcoret nya berkedut. "Iya-iya." Malaysia mencibir lagi. "Sewaktu aku bertengkar dengan Indon. Kenapa si Indon bilang, 'Seandainya kamu benar-benar dilepaskan aku pasti bisa berbuat apa saja padamu!'," katanya sambil berusaha menirukan ucapan kakaknya itu kemudian memasang pose berpikir. "Ketika ku tanya kenapa, dia bilang, 'Tanyakan pada manusia beralis paling tebal yang pernah kau temui!'. Jadi, karena kau manusia beralis paling tebal yang pernah aku temui, aku tanya mengapa Indon bilang seperti itu?" sambung Malaysia.

Arthur menahan napas mendengar cerita Malaysia. Kesal atas kebodohan lelaki Melayu itu, sekaligus tersinggung dengan perkataan Malaysia tentang alisnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas dia tahu, kalau kau ada apa-apa, aku akan ikut campur ke dalamnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa berbuat semaunya. Kau tetap berada di bawah pengawasanku, Malaya," terang Arthur pada Malaysia. "Tapi kenapa kami harus berada di bawah pengawasanmu? Kami pikir kami bisa menangani semuanya sendiri. Menurut kami itu hanya persoalan mudah. Tidak usah dengan pembelaan dan campur tanganmu pun kami pasti bisa," ujar Hong Kong. Australia menimpali dengan mengangguk. Malaysia -untuk pertama kalinya- sependapat dengan Australia.

Sementara di luar sana Alfred bersiap untuk berteriak dan mendobrak pintu mantan motherland-nya itu. Tapi ia membatalkan niatnya karena melihat Arthur tampak serius berbicara dengan tiga pemuda itu. Ia diam, kemudian mengamati tingkah keempatnya dengan mengintip lewat celah pintu, dan menempelkan telinganya.

"Benar. Dan aku heran kenapa kau melepaskan si America. Padahal dia hanya sebatas pria gendut yang bisanya hanya makan terus dan teriak gak jelas," cetus Malaysia.

Alfred yang mendengarnya mengelus dada dan berusaha untuk sabar. 'Hero harus sabar.'

"Untuk yang itu, beda lagi." Suara Arthur terdengar lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. "Aku mempunyai alasan untuk sama sekali melepaskan dia." Arthur bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Camkan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk benar-benar melepaskan sebuah negara dan tidak mencampuri urusannya. Kecuali jika ia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat tangguh, dan kemauan yang pasti untuk menjadi sebuah negara," kata Arthur sambil menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya.

"...Dan, America mempunyai itu. Sulit sekali ku akui saat itu. Tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa mengekang si bloody git itu. Aku harus melepasnya. Ia harus tumbuh menjadi negara yang maju dan tangguh."

Alfred yang berada di balik pintu tersenyum puas. Ia tahu, Arthur percaya penuh kepadanya. Bahwa ia dapat menjadi sebuah negara yang kuat. Tidak peduli mau Arthur tidak suka dengan susunan negaranya atau tidak. Yang penting ia sudah maju.

Malaysia terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Arthur. "Kau tampak sangat menyayanginya ya.." bisik lelaki itu. Arthur tertawa kering, "Mungkin." Australia menatap Arthur, "Aku tak menyangka America sehebat itu di matamu."

"Dia memang hebat, tapi bodoh."

Alfred tidak tahan lagi, ia mendobrak pintu rumah Arthur dan berteriak, "IGGY~" Kedua tangan pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu mendekap erat badan Arthur. Tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya, "So sweet sekali~ Aku hebat?" Senyum cerah terulas di bibir Alfred.

Wajah Arthur memerah, "Diam! Aku tidak bilang begitu, bloody git! Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar!" Lelaki Inggris itu membuang mukanya lalu mendorong tubuh si pemuda Amerika. "Tidak. Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya. Dan kau mengulanginya dua kali," bela Alfred. "Kau hanya mengkhayal!" bantah Arthur sekali lagi.

Alfred tersenyum lagi. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada si lelaki Inggris. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajah pria yang lebih pendek darinya -sekitar dua senti- itu ke dadanya. Dan ia tak tahu seberapa merah wajah Arthur sekarang.

**~FIN~**

A/N: Lima huruf. Cacat ._. Baiklah, untuk membantu author yang sangat cacat ini, bolehlah Anda memberikan sedekah berupa review(?) untuk memperbaiki kecacatan yang bertebaran sana-sini di fic ini. Jadi, tolong tuliskan pendapat, saran, kritik, atau yang lainnya pada kotak review ya. Saya terus menunggu~ Review, da~?


End file.
